


Big Break

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: a3-4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A worrying drabble, set at the end of season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Break

**Big Break**

His letters back to LA said he was singing at The Palms, Las Vegas.  
The truth? A nice Italian franchise, The Palm, had opened a restaurant in Nevada, and he was their new DJ.

(Hey - one letter's difference isn't that big a lie, right? And messy as his writing is, he can always say that they just read it wrong.)

The owner was nice enough, and he got free lasagne and salad every night. But this really wasn't why he came to Vegas.

When the man from the Tropicana offered him a new job, he accepted without a second thought.


End file.
